chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA10050
その日の放課後。 After school that day. 俺と副会長は、再びサッカー部を訪ねていた。 The Vice President and I visit the soccer club again. 当初、部員水増しを否定していた部長だったが、部室を交換条件に出したとたんに顔色が変わり── At first, the captain was denying having put down more members than the club actually had. However when we put forth the conditions in exchange for the room, his eyes- 【瑛里華】「部室を失った部長と、部室を守った部長。どちらが素敵かしら？」 Erika: "A captain who lost his club room or the captain who protected his club room. I wonder which one sounds nicer?" 【瑛里華】「部室没収の危機を救った、立派な部長になりましょ」 Erika: "Let's change it to, the magnificent captain who saved his club room from crisis." ──という副会長の言葉で、あっさり落ちた。 lit up at the Vice President's words. 部長の話では、今年の新入部員２７人のうち、９人が水増しの幽霊部員。 According to the captain, within this year's 27 new recruits, 9 of them were ghost club members to make the cut. //Not sure how to translate 幽霊部 into nice english 右も左もわからない新入生に飯をおごりつつ、『活動しなくていいから名前だけ』と拝み倒したらしい。 Apparently they just treated the clueless new recruits to a meal, and persuaded them that they 'didn't need to do any club activities' and that their name was all they needed. 事情を聞いたあと、幽霊部員の氏名クラスを聞き出して捜査は終了。 After hearing about the situation, we asked for the names of the ghost club members and ended our investigation. 【瑛里華】「ねえ、部長さん」 Erika: "Hey, captain." 去り際、副会長は足を止めた。 Just as he was about to go, the Vice President stopped him. 【瑛里華】「大会……近いのよね？」 Erika: "The tournament...is close right?" //tournament? May want to change that. 【瑛里華】「心配しないで。このことは先生方には内緒にしておくわ」 Erika: "Don't worry. I'll keep this a secret from the teachers." 【瑛里華】「みんな、サッカー部には期待しているのよ。かっこいいところ見せてね」 Erika: "Everyone's expecting a great show from the soccer club. Show them what you got, alright?" 部長が救われたような笑顔で応じる。 Saved, the captain smiles back. フォローも万全だった。 //Not sure how to say this at all. In Japanese they say フォローも万全if after you buy a product, customer support is perfect. Ie, Erika is continuing to save his hide even after this event. 【孝平】「２７人中９人は幽霊か」 Kouhei: "9 people out of 27 eh..." 【瑛里華】「ちょっと欲張りすぎね」 Erika: "It's a bit much isn't it?" 【孝平】「まったくだ」 Kouhei: "Tell me about it." 二人で肩をすくめる。 The two shrug their shoulders. 【瑛里華】「さて、あとは幽霊部員に退部届を書いてもらえばＯＫね」 Erika: "Well, all we need now is for the ghost club members to fill in their resignation forms." と、カバンから書類を取り出す。 Erika says while taking out some forms from her bag. 【瑛里華】「もう用紙はできてるから」 Erika: "I've even got the paperwork ready." 【孝平】「準備いいな」 Kouhei: "You're so well prepared." 【瑛里華】「話し合いがうまくいったら、必要になると思って」 Erika: "Well I thought that if negotiations went well then I'd be needing them." 【瑛里華】「だらだらやってると、サッカー部の部長も不安になるだろうし」 Erika: "And if they just dragged on, the captain would probably get uneasy." 【孝平】「よーし、さくさく片づけよう」 Kouhei: "All right, let's clear this up quickly. " 退部届けを集め、監督生室に戻ったのは午後８時半。 After getting all the resignation forms and returning back to the Director's Room, it was 8 o'clock 部屋にはもう誰もいない。 There was already no one in the room. 【孝平】「あ゛～～、疲れた」 Kouhei: "God, I'm tired." どっかりと椅子に座る。 I said, plumping down on the chair. 【瑛里華】「お疲れ様」 Erika: "Good work." 【瑛里華】「とりあえずは一件落着ね」 Erika: "For the mean time, that's one case down." 水増し問題は解決。 The soccer club case has been resolved. 電化製品の持ち込みも解決。 The problem of the electrical appliances has also been solved. かなでさんは大捕物をやって満足。 Kanade was satisfied with her great arrest. サッカー部にも傷はつかなかった。 The soccer club was left unscathed. 【孝平】「ここだけの話、全部計画通りだったのか？」 Kouhei: "Did you actually have this all planned out?" 【瑛里華】「まさか、電源関係の問題は偶発的なものよ」 Erika: "No way. The electricity problem was just a lucky coincidence." 【瑛里華】「私はただ、悠木先輩とタイミングを合わせただけ」 Erika: "All I did was match Kanade-sempai's timing." 【孝平】「水増しが手続き上問題なかったから、別件から切り込もうとは考えていたんだろ？」 Kouhei: "Because the falsifying of the numbers of registered members didn't have any particular problems with the formal procedures, so you were planning to cut through with another case right?" //again, 水増し 【瑛里華】「ふふふ、もしかしたらそうかもしれないわね」 Erika: "Hehehe, let's just say maybe." 【孝平】「へいへい」 Kouhei: "All right." ま、そういうことにしておこう。 Well, let's just leave it at that. 【孝平】「でもさ、生徒会ってほんとボランティアだよな」 Kouhei: "But come to think of it, the Student Council is really volunteer work huh?" 【瑛里華】「まあ、金銭的な見返りはゼロね」 Erika: "Well, there isn't any money to be earnt." 【孝平】「そういう意味じゃなくて、副会長は苦労ばっかりなんじゃないかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: "That's not what I mean, I'm just thinking that you don't get anything back for your hard work." 【瑛里華】「そうねえ」 Erika: "I guess." 少し考える。 She thinks for a moment. 【瑛里華】「確かに苦労はあるけど、それで学院が楽しくなるなら私は満足できちゃうみたい」 Erika: "Sure there is hard work but if the Academy is a fun place then I am satisfied." 【孝平】「どこの聖人だよ」 Kouhei: "Exactly which saint are you?" 【瑛里華】「趣味の問題」 Erika: "This is just a matter of interest." 【孝平】「なんかスッキリしないな、そういうの」 Kouhei: "Doesn't sound like something that would make you feel good." 【瑛里華】「なんで機嫌悪くなるのよ」 Erika: "Why are you so grouchy all of a sudden?" 【孝平】「だって、今回の件は、もともとサッカー部が悪いわけだろ？」 Kouhei: "Because, today's case, it was the soccer club's fault to begin with right?" 【孝平】「それを、副会長が頭ひねって解決して、おまけにサッカー部にまで気をつかって」 Kouhei: "You had to rack your brains to solve it and then afterwards you have to even go as far as taking special care of it." 【孝平】「苦労してるの、副会長ばっかな気がしてさ」 Kouhei: "It seems like the only one who's suffering is you." 【瑛里華】「ふうん」 Erika: "Hmm~" 副会長がじっと俺を見る。 The Vice President stares into my face. 【孝平】「なんだよ」 Kouhei: "What?" 【瑛里華】「心配してくれてるんだ」 Erika: "You're worried about me." 【孝平】「まあ、ありていに言えば」 Kouhei: "Well, to put it frankly, yes." 照れ隠しに笑う。 I say, hiding my embarrassment with a laugh. 【瑛里華】「ありがと」 Erika: "Thank you." 【孝平】「礼なんかいいさ、別に」 Kouhei: "It's okay, I don't need you to thank me." 副会長は少しだけ視線を落とし、右手で自分の髪を撫でた。 The Vice Present lowered her gaze slightly and brushed her hair with her right hand. 【孝平】「あー、こほん」 Kouhei: "Ahem." 咳ばらいをして、カバンからブリーフケースを取り出す。 Clearing my throat, I take out a briefcase in my bag. 中身は集めてきた書類だ。 Inside were the forms we had gathered. 【孝平】「これ、頼むわ」 Kouhei: "I'll leave this to you then." 【瑛里華】「了解」 Erika: "Understood." 書類を手渡した瞬間、ふと思いつくことがあった。 As soon as I hand over the forms, I suddenly remember something. 【孝平】「そーいえば」 Kouhei: "Ah, that reminds me." 【孝平】「この人たち、サッカー部辞めたんだから、今はフリーってことだよな？」 Kouhei: "Those people, since they left the soccer club, that means they're free right?" 【瑛里華】「悠木先輩みたいに掛け持ちしてなければね」 Erika: "If they're not like Kanada-sempai who goes to two or more clubs, yes." 【孝平】「だったら、囲碁部に紹介できないか？」 Kouhei: "If they aren't, then let's introduce them to the Go club." 【孝平】「入部しろとは言えないけど、囲碁部の人に『この人たちはフリーです』って教えることくらいはできるだろ」 Kouhei: "We can't just tell them to join the club, but we can at least say to the Go club that 'these people are free' right?" 【瑛里華】「あら」 Erika: "Oh." 【孝平】「どう？」 Kouhei: "How about it?" 【瑛里華】「いいじゃない」 Erika: "Why not." 副会長が立ち上がる。 The Vice President stands up. 【瑛里華】「冴えてる、支倉くんっ！」 Erika: "You're clever, Hasekura-kun." ばしばし肩を叩かれた。 She said, as she smacked me on the shoulder. 【孝平】「痛え痛え痛え」 Kouhei: "Ow, that hurts." 【瑛里華】「あ、ごめん」 Erika: "Ah, sorry." 恥ずかしそうに手を引っこめる。 Said an embarrassed Erika, as she pulled her hand away. 【瑛里華】「囲碁部のことずっと考えてたんだけど、いい案が思いつかなくて」 Erika: "I've been thinking about the Go club for a long time now, but I haven't been able to come up with a good plan." と、部屋を歩き回り始めた。 Said Erika as she starts to pace around. 【孝平】「部長さん任せってのがアレなプランだが」 Kouhei: "Wasn't the plan to just let the captain of the club figure things out?" 【瑛里華】「いーえ、むしろちょうどいいわ」 Erika: "But, this is just right." 【瑛里華】「あんまり肩入れすると、ひいきになるでしょ。そこのバランスで悩んでたのよ」 Erika: "If I give them too much help, then it will seem like I favor them over the rest. I was worried about the balance there." 【瑛里華】「というわけで、支倉くんファインプレー」 Erika: "Which means, nicely played, Hasekura-kun." びしっと指さされる。 She says pointing her finger straight at me. 【孝平】「テンション高けーな」 Kouhei: "Wow, you're really enthusiastic about this." 【瑛里華】「冷めてるわね。嬉しくない？」 Erika: "You're being very cool about it, aren't you happy?" 【孝平】「いやまあ、もちろん嬉しいさ」 Kouhei: "Well, of course I'm happy about it." と答えてはみたが、おそらく副会長と喜びを共感できていない。 I tried saying, but I couldn't quite sympathize with the Vice President's joy. 彼女はきっと、誰かの力になれることを喜んでるんだと思う。 She's just happy that she could help someone out I think. 俺はどっちかといえば、副会長の満足げな顔を見れたのが嬉しいわけで。 If I were to say why I'm happy, then it's because I got to see the Vice President's satisfied look. 【孝平】「善は急げってことで、明日にでも話しにいくか」 Kouhei: "Strike while the iron is hot as they say, let's go talk to them tomorrow?" 【瑛里華】「わかったわ」 Erika: "Alright." 笑顔で答えてから、時計を見る。 She replied smiling, while glancing at the clock. 【瑛里華】「あら、そろそろ門限ね」 Erika: "Oh, we're going to be late for the curfew." 【孝平】「げ、１０分切ってる」 Kouhei: "Ugh, there's only 10 minutes left." 【孝平】「仕事で疲れた上にシスターのお説教じゃ、泣くに泣けない」 Kouhei: "On top of being tired from work, I'll have to listen to Sister's lecture as well. God, this will be bad." //not sure how to translate泣くに泣けない into nice english, it means something along the lines of 'even if i did cry it wouldn't help.' 【瑛里華】「じゃ、ダッシュね」 Erika: "Well, let's run!" 【孝平】「よしっ」 Kouhei: "Got it!"